starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Tulsar Leidias
=Description= Tulsar Leidias (39 BBY) is a descendant of the Leidias Family, and has a deep respect for the Jedi ancestors that have come before him, as well as the many traditions that have been passed down from his family. He is the father of Kalja Leidias and is one of Juoi's most honored and respected citizens. Tulsar is a lightsaber master who has spent a lifetime perfecting his expertise with the Jedi's blade. He is skilled in all the established lightsaber forms of combat, as well as the use of dual sabers and the saberstaff. In addition, he has also developed his own style, which he has nicknamed "The Way of the Hydra." This has come at the expense of many of his other skills and Tulsar has found that he's only open to his full power when in a combat situation. Much of Tulsar's later life has been spent pursuing the Dark Side user known as Sivter, who murdered his wife and his son. Tulsar won't rest until he's avenged his family and destroyed Sivter's evil. This near-obsession with Sivter, as well as his mastery of the Vaapad lightsaber style has brought Tulsar perilously close to falling to the Dark Side, but he has so far managed to resist it's allure. Skills Force Powers Due to a block, Tulsar has always had trouble accessing the Force outside of a combat situation. It was primarily for this reason that he dedicated so much of his time learning the classic lightsaber styles. While not in combat, Tulsar can only use the Core Powers and, based on abilities, could be considered a higher-level Padawan at best. Even in combat, when the Force flows much more strongly through him, Tulsar’s abilities are limited since he has devoted so much of his time training with lightsabers. In addition to knowing the basics, the abilities he uses most frequently often revolve around inner-strength and willpower, such as Battlemind and Force Valor. Indeed, it can be said that Tulsar's unceasing drive and willingness to do whatever it takes to defeat his enemies makes him one of the strongest-willed warriors of his era. He's been subjected to trauma of all types, and faced defeat many times, but has never wavered once in his resolve. His other skills are primarily battle-based, such as Battle Precognition, or are ways to work past his physical limitations, like Breath Control. Lightsaber Styles By all accounts, Tulsar is an accomplished lightsaber master. He has mastered all seven of the established lightsaber styles set down by the Jedi Council before the Clone Wars and created the Kejusu form as a melding of all their teachings. He is also well-versed in Jar'Kai and the saberstaff. He has studied the Fast, Medium, and Strong styles that are in use post-Endor, but doesn't employ them as he considers them watered-down versions of the first seven forms. Forms *Form I: Shii-Cho *Form II: Makashi *Form III: Soresu *Form IV: Ataru *Form V: Shien / Djem So *Form VI: Niman *Form VII: Juyo / Vaapad *Form IX: Kejusu Methods *Jar'Kai *Saberstaff Combat *Dun Möch *Sokan *Combat Meditation Weapons Tulsar relies on lightsabers exclusively as his weapon of choice. His decision for this is based on the contention that a lightsaber master must be intimately acquainted with the weapon beyond that of a standard Jedi to be considered a master. Appropriately, he knows their every strength and weakness by heart. Most of the time Tulsar prefers the basic lightsaber, finding that it is the only weapon someone of his great skill with the blade needs. However, he has several varieties of lightsabers that he also practices with regularly in case he runs into a situation where a normal saber isn’t enough. With the exception of Falsyn, all of Tulsar’s lightsaber blades are blue due to his own preference. Lightsabers “Chrona” - This is the lightsaber that Tulsar carries with him at all times and uses the most frequently. It is named after his planet of birth and uses the extremely rare Pontite variety of Adegan crystal, which gives off an aura that can cool skin and tempers. It has a more intense blue blade than any of his other sabers. “Falsyn” - Falsyn is a special lightsaber that Tulsar made after Sivter murdered his wife and son. It uses the crystals from both of their lightsabers to create a dual-phase lightsaber. He trains with it frequently, but doesn’t use it in combat so as not to sully their memories with blood. Falsyn uses a Kasha and a Durindfire crystal, creating a green blade with a sliver sheen once the Durindfire crystal is activated. The Kasha crystal helps to keep his mind clear, which he finds helpful as he uses his training sessions as a form of meditation. Saberstaff - Tulsar rarely uses his saberstaff, or double-bladed lightsaber, since by its very nature it is designed to deal twice as much damage in combat which goes against the tenets of the Jedi. He does practice with it to stay sharp since the weapon is much more challenging to control than a normal lightsaber. He only uses it in combat if he knows ahead of time that he’ll be facing superior numbers. Both blades use the Mephite Adegan crystals. Backup Lightsabers - Tulsar has several standard lightsabers that all make use of Mephite Adegan crystals. Generally he keeps them in storage unless he decides to employ the Jar'Kai, or dual saber, style. =History= Early Life Tulsar was born on the agricultural world of Chrona, the only child of Halsor and Saaeri Leidias. Tulsar would never know his mother, who died just days after giving birth to him. After Saaeri’s funeral, Halsor would eventually join up with the Ishi Tib businessman, Talrim Mirlak, to help found the colony of Juoi; in part because he believed in the concept of the new colony, and in part because too much of Chrona reminded him of Saaeri. As Tulsar grew, Juoi proved to be the perfect place for Halsor to quietly train his son in the ways of the Jedi. It was off the beaten path and the colonists were ecstatic to have Halsor and his son around. Training Difficulties Even though he came from a family with a rich Jedi heritage, Tulsar’s training did not go smoothly. After he learned the basics, it was discovered that he had an interesting barrier when it came to Force. For some indefinable reason, Tulsar had problems accessing his full power outside of a combat situation. Halsor worked with his son continuously to try and overcome this block, but made little to no progress despite years of trying. Eventually Halsor decided that if the block couldn’t be overcome, then it would have to be incorporated into Tulsar’s training. Towards that end, he began teaching Tulsar all of the classic lightsaber forms, deciding that if combat was where Tulsar’s strength came from, then his son would become nigh unstoppable in a fight. Tulsar took to the new training well. In order to learn how to use the advanced combat techniques, the duels between father and son became no-holds-barred so that Tulsar would have no problems accessing his full power to use them. By the time Tulsar was in his late teens, he could routinely beat Halsor in a fair duel. Heritage Tulsar would soon meet the love of his life in the form of Falanis Laorn, initially meeting her after rescuing her from a pair of particularly nasty swoop riders. Even though her family had no history of being able to use the Force, Tulsar could sense that the Force was strong with Falanis. Halsor, however, refused to train her since it went against the family tradition of only taking Padawans inside of the family. Knowing that the Jedi Temple would never accept Falanis since she would be considered too old, Tulsar took it upon himself to teach Falanis all he knew about the Force. Tulsar himself had a deep respect for the ages-old traditions of his heritage, but could not ignore the bond he felt with Falanis either. When Halsor eventually found out what Tulsar was doing, he was furious, more from the fact that Tulsar was still a Padawan and had no business taking on a student of his own, than from breaking with family tradition. However, Tulsar was so adamant about Falanis learning to use the Force that Halsor eventually relented and decided to teach her as well, knowing that his headstrong son would continue to go behind his back unless he did something. Hope During the Purge Falanis’s training being at odds with Leidias tradition ended up becoming a moot point as she and Tulsar continued to grow closer and closer before falling in love and, eventually, marrying. By this time both Tulsar and Falanis had proved themselves in their trials and were the equivalent of Jedi Knights. They couldn’t consider themselves true Jedi since the Leidias family didn’t have the blessing of the Jedi Council anymore, but it was a small point. To mark the great event of their wedding, and to show his approval, Halsor purchased a brand new MandalMotors Pursuer for Tulsar and his wife. Initially skeptical of the boxy-looking craft, Tulsar quickly grew to love it after its impeccable performance in battle helped to foil a pirate raid. At Falanis’s suggestion, the new ship was called the Windfall to symbolize the boon she felt it would be for their family. Tulsar’s son, Sysen, would be born soon after but the days of happy tidings would not last. After word of the so-called Jedi insurrection on Coruscant, Halsor’s health began to fail him as he received news about the Jedi being hunted down across the galaxy. It became too much for the elder Leidias to bear knowing that his small family might very well be the last of its kind. Halsor was able to hang onto life for a few more years, spending that time imparting all the advice he could to Tulsar and Falanis, before eventually becoming one with the Force days after Tulsar’s daughter, Kalja, was born. Upon his father’s death, Tulsar swore to uphold the Leidias family’s proud traditions and vowed that he would give up his life before anyone laid a hand on them. Unfortunately, it would prove to be a promise that he would be unable to keep. The New Generation Tulsar and Falanis were dedicated parents, teaching their children everything they could about life and the Force. They took several trips with the Windfall to different worlds, careful to avoid planets with a heavy Imperial presence, so that Sysen and Kalja could experience the multitude of life in the universe. They also used it to show their children the good and the bad in the universe and why people like the Jedi would always be needed. Both children took to their Force training enthusiastically. Sysen seemed to take after his father, showing a proficiency for the lightsaber and the more aggressive Jedi powers, but lacking the block that Tulsar had to deal with. Kalja was almost the exact opposite. Even though she was extraordinarily gifted, she refused to learn techniques that could do nothing but beget violence. Even getting his daughter to learn how to use the lightsaber was a chore for Tulsar that would span the course of years. Despite the Galactic Civil War heating up across the universe, and the trouble that would occasionally come to Juoi, life for Tulsar and his family was idyllic in many ways. The time he spent with his wife and his kids were the happiest years of his life. Unfortunately it would all come crashing down three years before the Battle of Yavin. Sivter The arrival of the Darksider Sivter on Juoi was first noticed by Kalja, even though she didn’t quite know what it meant at the time. Tulsar, however, was quick to realize what his daughter was sensing and immeaditely scoured the planet to discover the threat. In the weeks that followed, he and Sivter engaged in a game of cat-and-mouse before Tulsar was finally able to corner the Defel for good. After a grueling battle, Tulsar defeated Sivter but spared the Darksider after Sivter pleaded for his life, professing to leave and never return. Against his better instincts, but following the teachings of the Jedi, Tulsar granted mercy and allowed Sivter to leave. The consequences of his decision would burden Tulsar for years to come. Sivter, devious soul that he was, had been lying through his teeth. He secretly returned to Juoi a few months later, having vastly improved his ability to hide himself from detection. Kalja was unable to sense him, but his return did provoke a stong sense of unease in her. With no reason to think Kalja’s vague anxiety was being caused by Sivter’s return, and Kalja herself unsure what was going on, Tulsar tried to help her relax by taking her to a fair that was being thrown at a nearby town. Either by fate or design, going to the fair saved their lives for Sivter chose that night to strike, killing Sysen and Falanis in their sleep. The two rushed home immediately upon sensing the deaths, but Sivter was already long gone. It would be discovered later that Sivter had also contacted the Empire about Jedi being on the planet, which would lead into the Battle of Juoi, and that the Darksider had finally managed to get his hands on the information he had been seeking the entire time. After the battle, Tulsar petitioned Juoi’s leader, Sulimurr, for the resources to hunt Sivter down. Sulimurr was only too eager to agree. Unwilling to risk something happening to his daughter in his absence, Tulsar took Kalja with him to watch over her and to help her grow even stronger in preperation for the next time they would encounter Sivter. The Hunt After the murder of his family, Tulsar’s world narrowed so that he only focused on two things: bringing Sivter to justice and raising Kalja. Everything he did revolved in some way around those two goals. Fortunately he was helped in both respects by the crew of the Champion of Juoi, who had been assigned to Tulsar thanks to their distinguished actions during the Battle of Juoi. They shared Tulsar’s need to see justice done and also became like a second family for Kalja. At first Tulsar kept Kalja safely onboard the Champion, such as when he helped Tav Garvin chase Sivter off of Nar Shaddaa, but she would soon prove to be invaluable in the hunt. Her ability to see through Sivter’s Force Concealment was an incredible asset that Tulsar found himself relying on more and more. With Kalja’s power in the Force increasing, Tulsar continued to push the need to carry her lightsaber, but she would still refuse him unless he gave her no other choice. Regrettably, Sivter proved to be a very slippery foe and even with Kalja’s gifts, the Defel would manage to escape Tulsar’s grasp time and time again. However, over the years of tracking Sivter across the galaxy, it soon became clear to Tulsar and his crew that Sivter was after only one thing: the location to the long lost Sith world of Chisas, which was supposed to house factories capable of creating droids that could use the Force. The Sands of Time During the hunt, Tulsar would eventually come across another Jedi on Tatooine, named Devon Vos, and his family, who had also encountered Sivter. The two families joined forces to stop the Defel even as Sivter joined up with an enemy of the Vos family: a Sith Lord named Dragon Masque who had survived from thousands of years ago into the present day by being frozen in carbonite. Over the course of events, Sivter would be granted Masque’s full knowledge and power and assume control of Masque’s cult. Even though Tulsar and his new allies came close to stopping Sivter on several occasions, they wouldn’t be able to corner him until he finally arrived at Chisas. They fought valiantly against Sivter, but the Defel was too powerful to stop and one by one the Jedi fell. When all hope seemed lost, it would be Kalja who would put an end to Sivter’s mad plans by exorcising Masque’s power out of the Darksider and significantly weakening him. Even though Sivter managed to avoid capture by blowing up the factories, just managing to thwart his aims on Chisas was considered a major victory by Tulsar. Duality After Chisas, Kalja would accept an offer from Devon to teach at his new Praxeum. Tulsar watched her go with his blessing, knowing that his daughter was capable of great things and that he would only be holding her back if he kept her with him. Meanwhile, he continued the hunt for the Defel along the crew of the Champion, but the trail quickly grew cold. After a few months with no luck, Tulsar began to have visions that seemed to be calling him back to Juoi. Finally it reached a point where Tulsar was forced to order the Champion to continue scouring the galaxy while he took the Windfall back to Juoi. He would arrive just days before an Imperial Victory-class Star Destroyer showed up in the system. Her captain, Fen Palka, claimed to come in peace looking for someone to teach him how to use the Force. Despite his initial reaction, Tulsar found he trusted the captain to keep his word, but had Palka assist Juoi in reclaiming a space station to prove his honesty. While on the station, Palka found Tav Garvin frozen in carbonite and even though Tav’s memory was shaky, the person he described who had grabbed him fit Sivter’s description perfectly. Knowing that Tav had only been bait, Tulsar went against Leidias tradition and agreed to train not only Palka, but a Sage named Dirin Ofnasha who had been serving with Juoi’s security forces. Sure that Sivter would show up soon, Tulsar devised an abridged training regimen, teaching Palka and Dirin the basics in only a few short weeks. By the time the two had fashioned their own lightsabers, Sivter made his appearance. The Defel was once again swimming in power, having absorbed the spirit of a lesser Sith Lord named Sorij Xor from some Sith ruins on Juoi’s small continent of Pek Kular. Despite a valiant fight, Tulsar found himself totally outmatched by Sivter’s new power and fell before his might. Palka temporarily fell to the Dark Side thanks to some mental coaxing by Sivter and abandoned the fight to return to his Star Destroyer to deal with a mutiny. Unknown to Palka at the time, the mutiny had also been sparked by Sivter as a way to bring the Imperial under his control. That left only Dirin and the rest of the Sages to try and stop Sivter. While their spirit was willing, they also were not a match for Sivter and several of the Sages died battling him. Only after Tulsar managed to coach the remaining the Sages in exorcising Xor’s power, was the Defel finally stopped. One again, however, Sivter was able to get away – escaping before any of the weakened fighters could do anything about it. With Sivter defeated, Palka returned to his right mind, but left in a self-imposed disgrace over his actions. Dirin and the remaining Sages were granted an informal position as guardians of Juoi by Sulimurr. Feeling that the planet would be safe from any return by Sivter thanks to the Sages, Tulsar left Juoi to rejoin the Champion and once again continue the hunt, more determined than ever. Temptation While trying to pick up Sivter’s trail, Tulsar and the Champion stopped at Obroa-skai to access the famous archives. Even though Kalja was busy with the Jedi Council by this time, a ship he and the crew had helped her recover from Devon’s Praxeum moon was still in the Champion’s hold. The Mystic Aura, as it was called, had defied practically all attempts to study it. The ship didn’t seem to have an entry and resisted all scans made of it. In addition to trying to figure out where Sivter would appear next, Tulsar and the crew tried to find some clue as to the Aura’s origins. They wouldn’t have any luck with either endeavor, but while on the planet Tulsar ran across a student of Kalja’s, Reave Hevren, as well as Caitlin Voss, the wife of a Ethan Voss - a member of the Jedi Council at the time. Through a series of events, Tulsar would become involved in a race to stop an attempt by an ancient race known as the Val Aru to bring a jihad against the galaxy. Along the way he helped to train Reave a little in what it meant to be a Jedi, filling in some of the more aggressive techniques that Kalja had left out of her training. Although Reave had a dark side thanks to his relation to the Val Aru, he didn’t let it consume him. Tulsar found a lot about the boy that reminded him of himself and of Sysen. On the planet Calernon, Tulsar assisted the other Jedi in holding back the Val Aru and their allies while Reave confronted the Val Aru leader. Even though Reave successfully rejected the Val Aru’s attempt to turn him, in the end it fell to Kalja, having joined the group at Calernon, to stop them. Kalja, with Reave’s help, unlocked the mystery of the Mystic Aura. With the powerful ship at her command, Kalja was forced to wipe the genocidal Val Aru off of the face of Calernon before they could leave the planet and exterminate countless innocent lives - ending their threat forever. The act of killing so many sentients, malevolent thought they were, nearly destroyed Kalja’s psyche. Tulsar did his best to comfort his daughter. At her suggestion, he agreed to adopt the orphan Reave into the family. Seeing Reave come so far, and to finally have a family, did help her to recover, but Kalja soon left to heal the remainder of her spiritual scars on her own. Tulsar let her go, knowing that it was a journey Kalja had to take alone. Adopting Reave into the family helped to heal some of Tulsar’s own scars at losing his son. He invited Reave to stay on Juoi at his house for as long the younger man desired. He then bid everyone farewell and continued on his hunt for Sivter. Recuperation Sivter remained disturbing elusive, even for someone as experienced in tracking him as Tulsar. Without any progress, Tulsar had the Champion continue looking while he made a trip to the Jedi Praxeum, which had relocated to Corellia after the fall of Coruscant to the Empire. With Sivter having grown in power, Tulsar knew he needed to raise his own bar if still he hoped to match the Defel. His defeat on Juoi still echoed in his mind. Even though he couldn't bring himself to formally join the Jedi Order, Tulsar helped to train the students in lightsaber technique while he himself tried to find a way to break through his Force block. After much studious training, Tulsar did manage to grow stronger in using Force powers outside of a combat situation, but couldn't find a way to rid himself of his block. It was all he had time for before the Empire arrived at Corellia with the third Death Star... Battle of Corellia In what would become known as the Battle of Corellia, Tulsar found himself to be the most experienced warrior at the Praxeum. With many of the Jedi scattered after the fall of Coruscant and the students unprepared for such a fight against the Empire, Tulsar gathered what Jedi he could into a fighting force and led them in defending the Praxeum. Fortunately, the Empire was too busy shattering Corellia as a military force to bother with attacking the Jedi. Tulsar and the Jedi fought a strictly defensive battle, keeping the Empire's forces, and later GAIT's, away from the Praxeum. The two powers were more interested in destroying each other than the Jedi, and Tulsar knew that it was only because of this reason that the Praxeum managed to survive the massive battle. Rescue on Coruscant After the Battle of Corellia, Tulsar was dealt the biggest blow in his ongoing hunt. Due to the threat that the newly arrived Xen'Chi and GAIT posed to the galaxy, the Champion was recalled to Juoi by Sulimurr to help guard the planet. Despite Tulsar's protests to the contrary, Sulimurr was resolute. Tulsar was forced to say goodbye to the ship that had become his second home and the crew that had become his extended family. After more than a decade of serving together, the Champion was retired from the hunt. With the Windfall now the only ship at his command, Tulsar vowed to continue on. His last act before undertaking the hunt once more was to help Jonji Fawkes and Draven Artemis assist Kalja and some others in escaping from Coruscant. With his daughter now safely out of Imperial territory, Tulsar could focus on bringing Sivter to justice without any distractions. Whispers Tulsar now hunts Sivter alone, knowing that he can't let the Darksider run around the galaxy unchecked. After following a promising lead, he ambushed Sivter on Coruscant but was ambushed himself by Sivter's new bodyguard, Raii Meriaz. Tulsar fought well but was no match for their combined power. He managed to escape death thanks only to sheer luck and skill. With this latest failure to put an end to Sivter, Tulsar is starting to despair that he will never be able to avenge his family. Nonetheless, he resolutely continues the hunt. He won't stop until either he or Sivter is dead. Nothing less will quell the memory of that black day that still haunts him. =Active Threads= Whispers Category:Leidias FamilyCategory:JuoiCategory:Halomek